The Accident
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: [he'd never really known Sasuke much at all but had ended up like this due to the little 'accident' Sasuke had caused on the balcony...]  ShikaSasu lemon content


A/N: This is me and my friend _Satomi Sanosuke _(You can find her on deviantart) I hope you enjoy. (I was Sasuke and she was Shika)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "Accident"

Shikamaru was seated respectively on his butt the usual lazy air about his blunt features. Those eyes remained narrowed in a lazy fashion as he remained with his back propped up against the tree that rest behind him. He seemed almost to be about to doze off, but still focusing the small remainder of his attention to the clouds that soared overhead. The birds also circled at such a high altitude that Shika's eyes had actually to focus in order to see them clearly. A sigh was released from his mouth as he felt about to fall asleep.

"Can I help you with something, Nara?" Sasuke said smugly from the balcony of his apartment. His gaze was at the base of the tree where Shikamaru was lounging, he shifted to lean against the railing.

Shikamaru seemed to glance up upon hearing his name called from where overhead. Those lazily narrowed eyes then caught sight of Sasuke's form from the balcony. "_...Hmmmm..._" seemed to be all that was uttered from his lips as he strayed his gaze from Sasuke. What else could be said? Shika was much too lazy to even answer at the moment!

Sasuke sighed this would be harder then it had been with the others he'd been with, but he really didn't have a choice. Naruto and the others where on a mission. Quickly coming up with a plan Sasuke waked back in a grabbed the decorative vase that for some reason was by his door. Taking the vase he went into the bathroom to fill it up in his tub with cold water. Bringing it with him to the balcony he rested the bottom on the railing. And with a 'small' push he knocked it off so it would land on Shikamaru. "Oops, my bad."

Shikamaru seemed almost to have drifted into slumber, that is, of course it was broken before reached as a vase seemed to be coming down rapidly right over his head. Reaching up, being stealthy like that, he'd catch it perfectly, yet upside down. Even absorbing the shock of the fall with bending his arms a bit, the entire fill of the water came pouring down over his head and upper body, dousing him from shoulder's down and literally drenching his head. He'd set the vase down, a rather annoying expression soon gathered across his features. An angry look was shot toward Sasuke, so not funny!

"Oh did that land on you Shika-kun, once again: my bad." Sasuke said teasingly, he went back to leaning. "Guess you should come in and dry off. I'd _hate_ for you to get sick."

Shikamaru glared up, a sigh once more passing through his lips as got up, streams of water dripping from his clothes. Instinctively he began to untie the hair tie that kept it up in that pineapple shaped ponytail. It fell over his face, drenched and he shook his head a bit, drops flying everywhere as he dropped the tie to the ground and whipped a few strands of the ebony locks from his face. He'd only go in just because his house was quite far away and he needed to dry off. Stepping into the apartment building, he'd step up the short flight of stares leading up to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door, assuming it was locked...

"Come on in." Sasuke yelled as he went into his room to change into his "sexy clothes". This was going to be the most amusing day he'd had in months.

Shikamaru sighed, hearing Sasuke call from within. Simply wandering in, Shika would look around, he'd never been in Sasuke's apartment before, and hadn't exactly wanted to...infact the thought still stood that he hadn't even known Sasuke _had_ an apartment. He'd seem to stray from the living room, assuming there was one, and seemed to stumble upon Sasuke in a fishnet top, gothic bondage pants, and fingerless gloves. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, pretty much blocking entry to the bathroom anyway. He'd blink for a moment, and scratch at the back of his head, messing up the back of his long straightened hair (since it was still wet.) "_...What's with the wardrobe change?_" He'd skeptically ask...

"I believe that's the _first_ thing you've said to me, Shika-kun 3." Sasuke winked as he rubbed his hand up and down on the frame. "Why don't you go and get comfortable." Sasuke suggested as he lead the way back into the living room.

Shikamaru seemed to realize that yes, that was one of the only things he'd ever said to Sasuke, come to think of it, the two barely ever spoke. It lead Shika into a train of thought, which he often did since Shika may have been lazy but contained an IQ that far surpassed that of your average shinobi. He then broke from his thoughts as Sasuke walked passed him, even though he tried to ignore the efforts he was making to get Shika turned on, it was working slightly.

Sasuke once Shika walked though the doorway Sasuke turned around and walked over and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke moved closer so their chests where pressed together. Grabbing the collar of Shika's soaked vest. "Maybe you should take off these soaked clothes."

Shikamaru stopped, pretty much backing up a moment, but something seemed to stop him in his tracks. Shika just let his eyes settle on Sasuke's form, he was maybe giving Sasuke a chance? And before Shika decided to change from his soaked attire, he seemed push away from the wall and back against Sasuke, probably pushing him back to the ground. Shika, however lazy he may have been, would not have Sasuke directing him around. If anything, it was going to be the other way around. Shika would be giving orders!

Sasuke gave what some would call a small giggle; maybe he was drunk; as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and his legs around his waist. Pulling Shika's body down more on top of his. "Heehee, so are you not going the give me orders, Mr. Chuunin, just push me around?" Sasuke leaned close so he could whisper in his ear, "I'm going to have fun getting you to yell my name at your orgasm."

Shikamaru didn't seem to relinquish any smile, only because Shika wasn't one for smiles. "_Well, as a Chuunin, I outrank you, and are therefore a superior to you. That means that you're supposed to listen to me anyway...But, for this as well, yes, I'm going to be giving the orders._" He mused, oh was he really going to be the one shouting names? One hand worked its way to hold Shika up, laying over Sasuke, while the other gently slid down the side of his body, over Sasuke's chest; easily everything could be accessed through the net top...

Sasuke "Oh Shika-kun," He moan as Shika rubbed one of his nipples, the feel of Shika's calloused finger and the net of his top-"Oh god Shikamaru-san 3," Slightly gaining some of his self control back Sasuke went back to whispering in Shika's ear, his face flushed and breath panted. "Do you know how much that turns me on that you're going to be ordering me around. I can't get enough of the master/slave stuff..."

Shikamaru continued, blending fingers and fishnet against Sasuke's chest, and after hearing what Sasuke had managed just made Shika became even more forceful. He'd push his head down, capturing Sasuke's lips with his own, tongue flicking out to brush against his mouth as Shika's hand gently strayed from the chest and started its way even lower, fingers reaching the very edge of Sasuke's pants...

Sasuke quickly opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against Shika's before it could even enter. He began rubbing his hands against Shika's back, his legs on his hips. Even though they just started Shika was already teasing him, rubbing his freezing cold fingers in slow teasing circles on his hip.

Shika trailed further, shortly after, yes, he was teasing poor Sasuke. Shika worked his tongue around Sasuke's exploring every crevice of it, and he'd slowly pull away, a line of saliva connecting their mouths as he then reached down, gently biting at Sasuke's neck...

Sasuke grasped at the feel of Shika biting at this neck, nipping. He hoped he was going to give him a hicky. He pressing his hip up from the floor, and ground them against Shika's. Hoping he'd take the hint and at least take off his cloths, or even better tell him to do it.

Shikamaru bit down a bit harder, telling Sasuke in a bit of a painful way that Shika would decide when things happened. He drew away, probably leaving a bit of a bite mark along Sasuke's neck, and gently let his roaming hand continue, unzipping Sasuke's pants as he'd begin sliding them down along with anything that was beneath them as well...

Sasuke gasped as his half hard member hit the cool air of his apartment and Shika's cold skin. He wanted to yell out, beg Shika to say something, the give he commands...or talk dirt to him. But there was something about Shikamaru that was different then the others, the way he had him in submission. Without even a fight... without even saying anything, it was overwhelming.

Shikamaru didn't bother to remove the net top; everything could easily be accessed right through it. Shika still bore a serious expression, he then began to speak, but his tone did follow through with that sense of dominance. "_Beg for it, I dare you._" He'd taunt, lowering his head once more to trace nips down Sasuke's neck, tongue darting out to lick along his neck line as he waited for Sasuke to respond...

Sasuke knew the was meant to freak him out, but Shikamaru had made it a challenge. And Sasuke _never_ turned down from a challenge. "Fuck me." Sasuke said in the same tone that Shikamaru had used. With his confidence back he brought his hands down and pinched his own nipples...taunting Shikamaru...

Shika bit down a bit harder on Sasuke's neck, sucking at it harshly, definitely aiming to leave a mark. He didn't make it feel nice either, probably hurting Sasuke a bit in the process. Yep, Shika was boss! His wandering hand then unzipped his own pants, and seemed to travel back up to Sasuke's chest, pushing him harshly against the floor. He was quite strong, even if he was pretty lazy. The edge of his hardened cock seemed to edge at Sasuke's tightness, but not yet entering. Shika's mouth was drawn away from Sasuke's neck and his words remained a demanding tone to keep Sasuke's submission fairly high. "_I'm givin' orders, got it?_" He stated clearly, and with no lubrication at all, he'd force his length into Sasuke, that first pump was painful almost even to him, but would undoubtedly cause Sasuke a great deal of pain for his apparent command he'd given to Shika...

Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. He hands flew from his nipples the clench at the floor. It hurt so much! Shikamaru stretched his passage so much that he swore he could feel his entrance tearing; he'd never been taken with preparation before. He never would have guessed the Shikamaru could be this cruel. Sasuke whimpered hoping Shikamaru would give him another chance...and pull out to lubricate him...

Shikamaru seemed to bear a grin, it only remained for a moment, but had been there none the less. "_That's what I thought._" He said, gently pulling out so he didn't further strain Sasuke. No, Shika wasn't usually that cruel, but he'd rather not be challenged for dominance, to troublesome for him to deal with so he put Sasuke in his place so no more challenges should arise. In efforts to calm Sasuke before continuing, Shika's head lowered, and he somewhat apologized with a kiss that was much less forceful then before, and he once more ran his fingers over Sasuke's nipples, then let it travel downward and toward the hole he'd so vigorously impaled. He'd gently massage Sasuke's ass to soothe the pain a bit, sure, Shika had his soft side too...

"Hmmmm, _Master_-Shikamaru is sooo mean," Sasuke pouted as he moved his hand from the floor to around Shikamaru's neck. Sasuke spent his legs far apart, bending them slightly so Shikamaru would have better access to his anus. Sasuke licked Shikamaru's check and whisper seductively "Let's 69," this time a suggestion rather then a command.

Shikamaru played that slight grin once more, and traced his hand down Sasuke's jaw line. "_Well, I suppose since you so kindly suggested it._" He mused, moving away from Sasuke completely and altering his positioning. Soon, Shika'd head would be down, close enough to breath on Sasuke's length, and he still retained that aspect of dominance throughout everything...

Sasuke was beyond happy as Shikamaru lower himself back down on him. He grasped Shika's hard member pumping his hand up and down it a few times. He then licked from the base, up the vain on the underside, to the head. And teased the slit at the top before sliding the member into his mouth.

Shikamaru strained a bit; Sasuke definitely knew how to work his mouth. Shika then ran his tongue down the side of Sasuke's length, dragging it along the bottom of Sasuke's head, then clasping his mouth around Sasuke's length, beginning to suck deeply at that cock, working his head to literally begin deep throating him. Shika's tongue still worked, caressing the sides of Sasuke's length while Shika still gave head...

Sasuke let Shika cock free to gasp and moan. Grabbing Shika's member so it wouldn't hit him in the face Sasuke looked down between them; he wanted to beg Shika to... While he waited for Shika to do the same he gave small kisses to the tip.

Shikamaru released Sasuke's length from his mouth as he pulled away, letting Sasuke have a word since he seemed to want to. "_Yes, Sasuke?_" He urged, returning to run his tongue up Sasuke's length once more, a line of saliva trailed down, and Shika remained waiting since Sasuke had something in mind...

"Shikamaru, please," Sasuke spread his legs even wider, he hips twisting a bit against the carpet "Please, Shikamaru...rim me..." the last part was even soft then the rest and his checks flushed some from saying it.

Shika just grinned a moment, not giving Sasuke any response but simply trailing his tongue down and toward Sasuke's hole, which was probably still sore from Shika's little lesson. His tongue began to run along the outside, moistening the area as he was hoping to relax it a moment. Slipping his tongue inside, shortly after, he licked at the walls, seeming to take in every bit that he could reach within Sasuke...

"Oh god!" Sasuke moaned when Shika's tongue entered. Turning to keep with his task he took just the head back into his mouth. The tongue helped relax some of the mussels that were still clenched from earlier.

Shikamaru pulled his tongue nearly out, then back in once more, pretty much lubing everything up with his own saliva. Running his tongue all along the inside and breathing gentle breaths of hot air to Sasuke's rear, he continued, seeming to tense a bit as Sasuke still continued what he'd started as well...

Sasuke could feel his organism approaching and stopped once again. He let go of the member once more. But this time he didn't have to wait for Shikamaru he was already look back at him, waiting. "Please, please take me," Sasuke begged this time, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't get angry with him this time

Shika chuckled, drawing his tongue from within Sasuke, turning to alter positioning once more. Drawing Sasuke's legs up and over his shoulders, Shika would draw his hips forward, impaling once more the same hole, but much less forcefully, as well it slipped in quite easily since Shika had left it slippery. A grunt of sorts left Shika's vocals as be thrust his cock deep into Sasuke, almost beginning to push Sasuke's form with him...

Sasuke moaned as Shikamaru entered him, since it was slower this time and his hole had been prepared. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and was now sitting up on Shikamaru's member. He was very grateful of his flexibility. He could feel fishnet not only from his shirt but Shikamaru's as well. That when he remembered that Shika was still wearing all his clothes...jerk.

Shika was, yes, a jerk, having not removed any of his own clothes since he'd heard down the grapevine that Sasuke didn't like it! Thrust harder into Sasuke, breathing much more heavily as his cock nearly pulled out and was shoved back in each and every time. Shika would only drill in harder and faster, reaching his head for Sasuke's neck as he'd bite down a bit, attempting as well to leave another mark on the other side...

Sasuke shifted his body some when Shikamaru bit his neck. But it was enough of a move that this time when Shikamaru drove back into his body he hit Sasuke prostate form deep in him. Sasuke yelled out in pleasure and pulled Shikamaru closer to him. "Ri-right there." Sasuke gasped out.

Shikamaru pounded into Sasuke harder, faster, reaching the hot spot quite a few times as he suckled along Sasuke's neck, once more reddening the area. His cock drove as far as it could several times, he would near a climax pretty soon, driving in faster, hard as he could. Still grunting a few times as he added more and more pressure, he'd continue to pleasure them both, that point almost being reached...

Sasuke could feel it, the friction in his dick from being rubbed between their chests. Sasuke tightened his grip around Shikamaru's neck and member. "Shi-Shikamaru, I'm-I'm going to," Sasuke tried to say in till Shikamaru once again hit his sweet spot. He yelled out in pleasure as he came, his cum splashing onto both there chests as he tightened up even more on Shika.

Shika had drawn away from Sasuke's neck, gritting his teeth together as he released explosively, cumming deep inside Sasuke as his body tensed a moment, then muscles seemed to relax, and Shika weakened a bit. Holding gently to Sasuke, the milky substance dripping from his chest as he let his breathing try and return to normal. Gently pulling his length out of Sasuke's ass, it was followed by his own heated fluid as it dripped from within Sasuke's hole...

Sasuke fell foreword, his body spent, sending them both falling out the floor. Once Sasuke come down from his post-orgasm high he ran his still gloved fingers over Shikamaru's chest. "What do you know, you _don't_ yell out me name during your orgasm.

Shikamaru still was almost breathless, hunched over Sasuke now as he breathed heavily, expelling hot breath down on Sasuke. "_...Don't...have enough...breath...to do that..._" He said between them, gazing back down at Sasuke with a sort of admiration for the fact that he'd never really known Sasuke much at all but had ended up like this due to the little 'accident' Sasuke had caused on the balcony...

"Cheater," Sasuke said as he moved so they were face to face. "That's because you smoke." Sasuke then kissed him.

END!


End file.
